Peppermint Mocha Special
by obsession-rules-me
Summary: Christmas themed Coffee Shop!AU. Dean is driven slightly insane by Christmas music but it's okay because Castiel is all kinds of adorable.


**Peppermint Mocha Special**

**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is owned by me, I make nothing off of this, it's just for funzies.  
**Fandom:** Supernatural; Dean Winchester/ Castiel  
**Summary**: Christmas themed Coffee Shop!AU. Dean is driven slightly insane by Christmas music but it's okay because Castiel is all kinds of adorable.  
**Word Count:** 1950  
**Warnings:** You may die from all the fluff. Seriously.  
**Authors Note: **Written for the Christmas Destiel Advent Calendar on tumblr. I totally watched Supernatural while I wrote this. It took days. _Days _of Supernatural. _Bliss_. I am also super proud of myself because I just realized I've done a summer and a winter Destiel fic exchange this year.

—-

_'Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year.'_

Dean isn't sure someone can _actually_ go insane from too much Christmas music but he thinks he's coming very close. He grits his teeth and forces a smile as he hands the most recent hipster their coffee. C U Latte is the only non 'main steam' coffee shop in town and was the only place Dean could get a second job to pay for his classes. It's normally not that bad, a nice relaxing change from all the heavy lifting at Singer's Auto, even if most of the patrons are douche bags.

But _this_. This may be too much. He isn't sure how much more he can take.

He tires to contain a sob as The Twelve Day's of Christmas starts up for the third time in the five hours he's been here. Seriously, whoever came up with the concept that it's okay to play the same song numerous times as long as it's sung by someone different needs to die. Painfully. In an attempt to distract himself he pulls out his Business text book, determined to get some work done. It's difficult to concentrate at first but the next five songs go by in a blur, until the _ding_ of the bell over the door signals him to get back to work.

Dean looks up to the gigantic sight of his dopey baby brother's smile. Sam's large stature is a recent development and has taken some getting used to, on both parties. Dean tries not to smile when Sam almost hits his head on an over hanging sign. By the time Sam is at the counter he's in full pout mode, so Dean is pretty sure he failed.

"Dude, it's not funny." Dean laughs, because, yeah, it really is. Sam gives him a full on Bitch Face. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean knows Sam wont stay mad at him, he's not even really mad.

"So…" Sam leans agonist the counter as his expression changes to someone trying way too hard to be innocent. "Has thermos guy come in yet?"

Thermos guy. Dean is so very glad he never told Sam that he knew the dude's name. Mostly because Dean did the creeper thing and took it off his debit card. Castiel Novak came into C U Latte almost every time Dean worked, ordered the same thing and always, _always_, poured it into his own thermos. Thus, thermos guy, as Sam so dubbed him. After the first ten times this happened Dean just held his hand out for the freaking thing as soon as Castiel walked up to the register. He had looked surprised but so seriously grateful that Dean couldn't help but think he was… cute.

God help him, Dean thought thermos guy was the most adorable man in the world, and Sam freaking knew it. Because Dean talks about him _all the time_. His crush on the older man has become a serious problem, Dean doesn't know anything substantial Castiel. He knows how he likes his coffee, that he cycles through four different thermoses, what kind of laptop he uses, that he likes the big squishy chairs, and his bank. They've never even had a real conversation before.

"Not yet, no. Now, are you gonna order something or not?" They both knew he wasn't, Sam only came in here to get his homework done and wait for Dean to get off work. It was a dismissal, so Sam stuck his tongue out, backing away to his usual table.

As Sam settles, Dean tries to get back to his own homework but a few customers come in and he has to do actual work. The song now blaring form the speakers is something from Alvin and The Chipmunks, he tries not to toss the iced latte he's making up in the air. Who the hell drinks an iced latte in the middle of December anyway?

Dean lets his head fall onto the countertop after they leave. His life sucks so hard right now.

RING-A-LING HEAR THEM SING

Castiel never did come in that night. Dean blames Sam, it always seems whenever Sam shows up, Castiel doesn't. He isn't sure why that is, and as much as it sucks he cant help but be equally as grateful. If Sam ever actually met Castiel, he'd see how much the guy really is Dean's type. Dean shudders at the thought, the teasing would never end.

Dean lets his mind wonder as he works on a 1986 Mustang. It's been two days since his last shift at the coffee shop, making the last time he saw Castiel six days ago. He hasn't gone this long without seeing Castiel since Dean took the stupid job. It's been less than a week and Dean misses Castiel's deep blue eyes, wind tussled dark hair and kissable lips. More than that though, he misses the snippets of conversation, learning new, albeit small, things about the man.

Dean really has it bad.

"Dean." Bobby's voice is suddenly next to him, startling Dean enough to make him hit his head on the exhaust system he's under. "Time for your lunch break, boy. And watch your head, these parts ain't cheep."

He slide out from under the car, rubbing the small bump on his forehead and tries not to pout. "Yeah, right. I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking."

"Uh-huh, you were probably too wrapped up in thinking about that quirky guy from your _other _job to notice me standing next to you."

Dean sighs, the way Bobby says 'other job' is always a jab, like it's a personal insult to- _wait_. "How the hell—"

"Sam."

"_Sam_." Dean is going to murder that boy.

THE SNOW IS FALLING & FRIENDS ARE CALLING YOO-HOO

Dean might also kill Ash, the eccentric genius owner of C U Latte, who had somehow managed to call Dean in to work Christmas Eve. He might as well said "here Dean, baby sit all the lonely people in town, be extra nice." So far Dean's had three people get teary eyed when he told them to have a happy holiday. The amazement he feels every time he hears that stupid _ding_ is almost strong enough to block out the murderous rage from two months of Christmas music. Dean can feel his eye start to twitch as he thinks about coming into work on November second to the shop decked out in Christmas. Ash just stood behind the counter and grinned at his horrified face.

"Dude, what the hell? Halloween was two days ago! This place looked like a haunted house! Why did you just bypass Thanksgiving like that?"

"Do you want to make Thanksgiving Turkey Sandwiches? No? Then shut your pie hole."

Typical Ash.

Now, two months later, Dean can't wait for the torture to stop. He's never felt much for Christmas before but now he never wants to hear another Christmas song again. Ever. In a million years. He's an inch away from taking something to the speakers, right in front of all the collage kids that didn't go to their respective homes.

Dean looks up when he hears chairs scraping across the floor, the two people lingering close to closing time are getting up to leave. _Finally. _He waits all of two seconds after the door shuts to start cleaning up, the shop may technically be open until 10pm but Dean is not staying any longer than he has to.

Ding

He knows he makes a face, he tried so hard all night to be pleasant but that goes right out the window. He is fully prepared to glare at the new comer, until he looks up into clear blue eyes, Castiel. He's here. Dean's frown turns right into a smile, his glare melting at the sight of his crush.

"Hello Dean." God bless name tags, they get Dean's name to fall from perfect lips. _And the music has officially driven him to insanity, he's now composing sappy love poems about a mouth._

"Hey man, long time no see. The usual?" He reaches out his hand for the thermos Dean knows Castiel is carrying in his coat pocket. The wait is longer than normal, Castiel looks at the granite counter top almost nervously for a moment before looking up, right into Dean's eyes. _Jesus_.

"No…" No what? Dean really has trouble thinking when Castiel looks at him like that. "I think I'll try the Peppermint Mocha Special."

It takes Dean a moment to catch up. "Dude, seriously?" Castiel shrugs, handing Dean a brightly colored thermos with the words _Merry Christmas_written on the side. "A new thermos too? What is up with you today, man?"

He shrugs again and Dean thinks, _imagines_, he sees a light blush across his cheeks. Dean goes about making the drink, one of his personal favorites and he is damn good at making it.

"I've been told that societal tradition states…" Dean glances at Castiel as he works, he's looking at the counter again, tracing invisible patterns into it's surface. "That a first date should be going out to get coffee. That would be redundant, wouldn't it?"

Dean has no idea what Castiel is talking about, so he doesn't answer. Doesn't have to, apparently, because Castiel just keeps talking.

"But when I was visiting my brothers this week they informed me I was being… 'mopey' and to 'get my head out of my ass.'" Dean still doesn't know what Castiel is talking about but he used honest to god air quotes, which is so freaking adorable. "Gabriel came up with this solution."

Castiel voice trails off a little as Dean sets his drink down and looks at it like he isn't sure what to do. "And what solution would that be?" Castiel looks into his eyes again, but doesn't say anything. "Cas? Are you gonna take your drink?"

"It's for you."

Dean's brain may stop for a second. Then it replays everything Casteil said in the last two minutes. And then it stops again. _"That would be redundant, wouldn't it?"_

Because Dean works in a coffee shop.

It would be stupid to go on a date to the place he works.

Meaning Castiel wants to go on a date with him, _holy shit_.

He must be making a face again because Castiel lets out this sad noise and starts to back away. "I'm sorry, I must have… I'm not good at… I wont bother you again. Sorry."

He's almost at the door before Dean's brain starts functioning properly again. He jumps over the counter, catching Castiel right before he turns around. "Wait! No, um, don't go. Seriously. It's cool."

Yeah, act natural Winchester, play it off. Castiel tilts his head in his confused manner, a sad frown still pulling at his lips. "It is?"

"Yeah, I mean. It's… more than cool. I would l- like to try this solution your brother came up with. Wow me. _Seriously_." He trips up, almost saying the word _love_, pretty sure he does, and wow, so not going there right now. Castiel's face transforms, beaming at him like Dean agreeing to go on a date with him is the most amazing thing to happen in his life _ever_. That look kind of makes Dean go all tingly. "Do you have another thermos?"

"Yes."

"Hand it over then. I'll make you your regular and then we'll blow the popsicle stand. Yeah?" Castiel continues to smile as he reaches into his inner pocket, reveling one of his regular thermoses. He hands it over and Dean cant help the smile on his face as he turns back to his work station.

Or the contented humming along to the radio.

_'Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.'_


End file.
